


Well That Was Awkward

by CloudCover



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Awkwardness, Foreplay, M/M, Overheard, Rupert on top, Slow Love, Tub for two, consent is so hot, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudCover/pseuds/CloudCover
Summary: The princes spend a lazy morning together shortly after their wedding. Amir decides he’s ready to take their physical relationship to the next level. As long as there’s no interruptions.Okay sorry guys, this is really terrible - I may rewrite this. I’m still getting my feet wet with fan fic writing...
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 183





	Well That Was Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to WestPrinceofVoltaire for inspiring me to actually write out this fantasy that had been in my head.

Rupert awakened to the feeling of sunshine on his back and Amir tucking one of his floppy hair curls behind his ear. He relished the feeling of Amir’s soft touch for another moment before slowly opening his eyes.

“Oh sorry.” Amir said as he sheepishly dropped his hand “I didn’t mean to wake you. I just couldn’t help it.”

“Mmmm. I liked it.” Rupert groggily stretched and settled on his side to look back at Amir who continued playing lazily with his hair. 

Amir, his husband all of 3 days looked absolutely gorgeous in the morning light. Well, really he looked gorgeous in any light. Rupert couldn’t help but admire the firm body lying next to him — naked but for the bedcover up to his hips — and thank the stars for his luck that he should get to wake up next to this man for the rest of his life. Even when Amir was old and pudgy he would be Rupert’s, and Rupert would be his.

Feeling more awake and maybe a little bold thinking about how Amir was _his_ now, Rupert took the hand that was nestled in his hair and used it to push Amir back into the pillows. He sat up to lean over Amir and give him a passionate kiss before straightening his arms to look down at his husband’s face.

Amir looked up through the veil of shaggy hair into Rupert’s eyes. In the few days since the wedding, when their physical relationship had finally begun, Rupert hadn’t often been the one to take the lead, but lying here feeling Rupert’s weight on top of him, Amir decided that it really turned him on.

Rupert lowered his body again, the better to slowly make out with Amir who was now running his hands up Rupert’s sinewy but strong arms. He wasn’t really looking to engage in anything too serious at the moment, just taking a second or two to appreciate Amir’s lips. His neck. His chest.

Rupert couldn’t help but chuckle, kissing the cleft between Amir’s pectorals.

“What?” Amir asked, his fingers back in Rupert’s hair.

“You taste… salty.” 

“Oh yah? And who’s fault is that?”

They both grinned at each other remembering the night before. Apparently Rupert hadn’t cleaned the mess he had made on Amir’s chest quite as well as he thought.

“Hmm. Maybe we should take a bath.” Rupert said, laying back down and lazily tracing circles on Amir’s chest and stomach.

“I’ll have one of the servants draw one up” 

Amir sat up and leaned over to ring the bell on their bedside table.

“Amir! We’re not dressed!” Rupert tried to draw the covers up over his own exposed chest, but it was difficult with Amir sitting next to him, his torso blocking the covers from going any higher than their waists.

Amir looked down at his husband with an amused look that clearly said “Really? Get over it!”

Their chambermaid was at their side in an instant. Rupert tried to squirm under the blankets but the young woman didn’t even blush at the site of the two princes while Amir asked her to please have the tub filled.

Amir settled back down into the bed next to Rupert while that was happening in the adjoining room. Rupert was puffing at his hair that had fallen over his forehead.

“Have you always been so confident about people… you know… seeing you…”

“What? Naked? Why not? I am a prince! Why should I let other people make me feel insecure?”

Rupert rolled his eyes as Amir lapsed back into his regal tone of voice.

Amir softened and caressed Rupert’s exposed shoulder and chest. “I don’t see any reason why you shouldn’t feel confident showing off your body, even if you weren’t a prince.”

“Amir!” Rupert teased but the compliment made him feel light.

The tub filled and the chambermaid dismissed, Rupert and Amir scampered out of bed to slide into the warm water. Amir immediately set to work lathering himself up while Rupert was content to sit back and watch from the other side of the tub. When he had rinsed all the soap off, Amir looked up to see his husband staring with a misty expression. He gave Rupert a splash that brought the prince out of his reverie.

Rupert splashed back and suddenly they were on each other. If anyone were watching they wouldn’t have been able to tell if the boys were trying to drown each other or make love to one another. With fits of giggles and water splashing everywhere they kissed and touched each other, happy to be together and in love.

They collapsed back to the opposite sides of the tub, appraising each other and catching their breath. Rupert was hoping that they could continue their game and maybe start getting a little bit more serious as his arousal started to stiffen under the water. He looked across to Amir but faltered when he saw his husband gazing back with a pensive look on his face.

“What’s up?” Rupert asked, hoping he hadn’t done anything to upset Amir.

Amir came out of it a bit and gave Rupert a quirky grin but he was clearly thinking about something. 

“Rupert? I think I’m ready.” 

“Wha? Oh. OOOoh” 

“I mean, when you are. I… I’m ready to feel you… inside of me”. Amir couldn’t help but blush, finally saying it out loud.

Rupert was surprised. He and Amir had become very well acquainted with each other’s bodies and how to make each other feel good over the last few days, but they hadn’t done it all. Rupert had always expected that he would be first… that Amir wouldn’t want him to… but he hadn’t accounted for his husband’s love and need for him, or his bravery. Rupert was excited but scared that he would hurt Amir.

Amir noted Rupert’s momentary silence and got nervous “I mean, when you’re ready to… you know… be inside me… we don’t have to…” 

“No no, I mean yes! I am! I just… don’t really know what to… I mean I know WHAT to do, but I don’t know…” 

“Shhh, we’re learning together.” Amir slid across the tub to sit next to Rupert and join hands “I’ll tell you if you’re doing something that I don’t like or if I want you to do something differently. We can figure it out together. If that’s okay?” 

“Yeah” 

They both relaxed. Feeling the other one next to them. Content just to be here in this warm wet place. Together. 

Rupert had let his mind wander and was beginning to get excited again.

“So do you, uh…” Rupert nodded his head at the bed and in so doing noticed that it had been made back up with fresh sheets since they’d been in the bath together. Rupert started to feel embarrassed again. What had the chambermaid and her helpers seen through the open doorway?

Amir noticed Rupert falter and captured his lips in a kiss to bring him back to more important matters. 

“Sure” Amir murmured, smiling into Rupert’s lips.

They barely took a moment to dry off before stumbling back to the bed and collapsing into it kissing intensely.

Rupert was so turned on at the thought of what he was about to do to Amir, but he was still feeling a bit nervous. He decided to take his time with Amir’s body, figuring if he did end up accidentally hurting Amir he could at least make him feel good first. He really hoped he wouldn’t hurt his love.

He worked his way down Amir’s chest and stomach until he had Amir’s firm member in his mouth. Slowly sucking up and down, he had figured out the way Amir liked it. Amir’s rod felt so warm and smooth in his mouth. Rupert loved the salty taste of precum oozing out of Amir with every bob of his head.

Soon Amir was writhing under him “Rupert. Don’t make me come! Save it for when you’re fucking me.”

Amir’s words were like electricity through Rupert’s body. He was throbbing now and couldn’t wait to push inside Amir, his nerves now ebbing away in the heat of the moment. But certain things needed to be attended to first.

Rupert let Amir’s twitching member pop out of his lips as he sat up, garnering a whimper from his love. Rupert reached over to find the jar of oil that had been sitting untouched on their bedside table. Amir propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Rupert slicked up a finger while sitting between Amir’s inviting legs.

Rupert looked up to find Amir’s eyes. “You ready?”

Amir took a breath and nodded.

Rupert rubbed around Amir’s hole, exploring this previously unexplored region of his husband’s body. He looked again up to Amir who gave him another nod, his eyelids hooded with desire before he flopped back down into the pillows.

Rupert cautiously pushed his finger in. It was warm and soft and incredible just to see his finger disappearing into Amir’s body. He looked up to find Amir had covered his face with his arm.

“Is this okay? Does it feel good?”

“Yah, yah, it feels… okay. Just different. Not sure what I was expecting.”

“Do you want me to keep going?”

Rupert started to pull his finger out, but Amir suddenly grimaced. Rupert wasn’t sure what to do, he suddenly felt like maybe they had gone too far too fast.

“Ah! Sorry! No, it’s okay. It just feels… weird. Yah, keep going. I’m getting used to it.” Amir said trying to relax.

Rupert repositioned so that he was lying next to Amir, the better to kiss him while he worked two, now three fingers slowly in and out of him. Amir finally started to relax. He wasn’t sure if the pleasure he was feeling was coming directly from what Rupert was doing to him, or just from his excitement that this was actually happening. 

Rupert felt his own pleasure starting to build again, now that he could feel Amir was enjoying what he was doing. He unwittingly thrusted his throbbing erection into Amir’s thigh. 

Amir felt Rupert’s erection grind into his thigh and broke their kiss. Rupert looked over questioningly.

Breathily, giving Rupert’s cock a squeeze Amir said “I think I’m ready.”

Rupert could barely speak, he’d never felt so turned on in his life. He gave Amir one more rough kiss and leaned over for the jar of oil again to slick up his pulsating member.

Amir’s eyes went wide as Rupert settled his body between his legs, just feeling the pressure of his husband’s weight on top of him was almost too much.

Rupert looked down to make sure he was positioned correctly before looking up again for the go-ahead from Amir who nodded.

With his elbows on either side of Amir’s body, and his belly lightly grazing Amir’s dripping cock, Rupert slowly pushed in. Amir gasped. Rupert stopped.

“I’m sorry! Does it hurt?” Concern for his partner taking the place of his need to be inside him, Rupert stilled his shaking body.

“Yah!” Amir took a breath to try to calm himself “Just a bit though! It’s okay now, keep going.”

Rupert started to push the length of his cock slowly into Amir’s soft warm hole. It felt incredible but he was still concerned for Amir as he watched his face for signs of discomfort. 

Suddenly Amir groaned, his eyes shut again and he relaxed back into the bed feeling incredibly full “Oh god Rupert… you have no idea…”

“Does this feel good?” Rupert started to thrust, using all his willpower to keep it slow.

“It feels… it feels…”Amir moaned again, startled by the noise coming unbidden from the very core of his body. 

Rupert was unsure if Amir was making good sounds or bad ones. He stopped, propped himself up to look at Amir’s face. Amir took a breath, opened his eyes and smiled at Rupert. 

He finally said “If you sucking me feels like a delicious sweet dessert, then you fucking me is like the best, most satisfying meal. And I don’t want you to ever stop.”

Rupert kissed Amir, and got back to work. His thrusts getting more confident as Amir’s moans became louder and more frequent as they both quickly made their way towards climax.

Suddenly there was a sound in the hallway. Amir could hear Lavinia’s voice talking to the guard stationed at the end of the hall. He heard the guard say something that sounded like “with all due respect, your highness, I don’t think this is a good time. I don’t think the princes are quite ready…” 

“Oh nonsense!” Lavinia responded “It’s nearly 10:00! They have to be awake by now!”

“That’s not what I…”

Amir could hear the sound of Lavinia’s heels coming closer. His hands scrambled over Rupert’s back, scratching at him to break him out of his apparent trance.

“Rupert! Your mother!” Amir said, fear in his voice.

It suddenly clicked in Rupert’s pleasure-addled brain. He pushed himself up to turn his torso towards the door, still fully embedded in Amir’s body.

Lavinia knocked and they heard the latch start to move as she called “Rupert darling! Amir!”

With a low growl that even he could barely recognize as his own voice Rupert called toward the door “Not. Now.” Then, turning back to bite Amir’s prone neck he muttered in a voice that still carried “I’m busy fucking my husband.”

Lavinia yelped as if burned and dropped the door handle before she was able to open it. They heard her hurried footsteps heading back down the corridor. “The princes are… not quite ready” she reported back to the guard.

“Quite right your highness.”

Amir pulled Rupert down for a passionate kiss, thinking he could seriously get used to this side of his husband.

Rupert returned the kiss as he climaxed. His seed spilling deep within Amir. The feeling of Rupert’s cock spasming inside him is what ultimately pushed Amir over the edge, shooting his load all over his own freshly washed chest as he held tight to Rupert with his arms and legs.

Rupert collapsed onto Amir and they held each other, Rupert’s cock softening as it slipped out. They clung to each other and couldn’t help but laugh. When they were done laughing they cleaned up, got dressed and went out to face their princely duties, and Lavinia like nothing had happened. Both excited for night to come when they could get back to experimenting. One day they wouldn’t be so awkward, but for now they were happy to be figuring it out together.


End file.
